Diamond Eyes
by iHeartGohan
Summary: "What did they do to you, Gohan? You were my best friend. You were everything to me... Everything. This just isn't fair. Gohan. Gohan!" I heard his scream ... I felt his power grow... the strong wind from his aura sorrunded me. And then everything went black.-What if Gohan didn't actually die in that fight? What if he wakes up from that attack? T for Language. (Rating may change)


**. I stink at writing little "intro chapters" like this one...** A different Gohan, one that was beaten so badly, and seen so many lives taken that he lost his way. Sort of like an AU fic. Fourth Fic! Be nice :D Flames will be removed. It is dark. If you do not like dark, then do not read. I've drafted this for weeks. It is short because it is setting things up for the story. Chapter two will be up shortly. Rating may change, as you all know that I like to write 's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Gohan, why'd you have to do it? Why do you have to leave me? It's not fair! What did they do to you, Gohan? You were my best friend. You were everything to me... Everything. This just isn't fair. Gohan. Gohan!" I heard his scream ... I felt his power grow... the strong wind from his aura surrounded me. I tried to smile for him to show him that I was proud, but the pain from my body was too intense. This was it, I was going to die. The androids had finally ridded me of this forgotten world. I tried to smile, again, even for a second; thinking of Trunks, my mother, and everyone else that I would meet in Other World. As quickly as my happiness came, everything became bright for a few seconds before everything went dark.<p>

"Diamond Eyes"

Chapter 1

I heard this beeping... this persistent, annoying beeping. _Where am I?_ Trying to open my eyes, the light burned so badly that all I saw was fuzz. _Okay, bad idea._ Grunting in frustration, I tried to move my only arm.

"No, no, no! Don't try to move! Don't you dare move, mister!" A woman scorned me from my left. Someone was poking me on the right. It felt like they were putting some kind of heavy stickers on my body.

I squinted at the voice. _Okay, yellow and peach fuzz._ Squinting to my right I could see white and black fuzz.

"There, the EKG is set up now. We will come back in a few minutes to see how it goes." The white and black fuzz started moving as my eyes focused better. I only was able to see her turn on her heels and walk away hurriedly. _Okay. White coat, short and dark hair, light skin, aaannndddd... she's gone_.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally awake." The feminine voice from my left rang in my ears as I sighed.

I tried to speak, earning a few crackles and squeals from my effort. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the pillow, grunting in frustration, yet again.

"Oh dear, you must be so thirsty! How long were you laying out there? We found you about 4 weeks ago." I felt a cold glass touch my lips and I sipped at the heavenly liquid before I heard the glass clank with a metal table. "Not so much. You'll get sick." I opened my eyes again. A small blonde woman was sitting on my bedside. "Well, I'm your nurse, Erasa! You can call me whatever you like, though. I won't mind. She winked at me and giggled.

"Where am I?" Shrugging off the obvious flirt, I asked my question.

She tilted her head as if I confused her. "You're in Orange Star Hospital, silly. We found you laying on the ground while we were trying to clean up the dead bodies. The Androids really did a number on you! You were barely alive. What is your name?"

"I'm Gohan. Where is Trunks and my mother?"

"You're so silly," she paused to giggle before continuing, "I'm not sure who Trunks is but I would bet he's just as handsome. So we have a Momma's Boy, huh?"

_Good. Trunks made it then. I have to go find him and let him know I'm okay!_ "I need to leave. I can't be here."

"Who says?" My eyes wandered to the doorway for the voice. A dark-haired woman about my age stood with her arms crossed. Her blue eyes glared dangerously as her short, yet toned, body slumped angrily against the doorway to my room.

Thinking of an excuse, I quickly blurted, "I can't afford to be in a hospital." _Okay, I could have done better._

She walked in and slapped my folder down on the metal table. "Well, you're in luck then because this one is free. You're not going anywhere, mister Gohan Son." She smirked and walked over to a machine to push some buttons.

_Okay. So, she is pushy. It's nothing my mom hasn't basically trained me for._ "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I asked.

"I'm your doctor. We run this place for free and have all our supplies donated by other hospitals who send their patients here. You can't just leave without discharge papers." I really did not like her tone.

"You'll just be wasting your paper."

"You're forgetting one very special thing. You're too weak to even move right now."

"I have a family I need to get back to."

"Join the club." She glared at me with crystal blue eyes muttering something about how I'm ungrateful.

Tuning it out, I interrupted her. "How would you know if I left anyway?" I sat up in the bed waiting for her response. Falling almost immediately back on the bed, I became light-headed and dizzy. _What a great idea that was! Jeez._ "So this is what it's like to be too weak to move? Huh?"

"Well, Gohan," She said my name as if it were a poison, "I have many ways to do many things. I'm a woman of means."

Erasa spoke up then, "Videl, calm down!"

_So that's her name, huh? I can play this game_. "Well, **Videl**, it just sounds to me like you're a spoiled brat who always gets what she wants."

She balled up her fists and growled, staring at me with those icy blue daggers, again. "Excuse me! Who do you think you are coming in here and saying those things to me. I just saved you're life, you arrogant ass! You're welcome, by the way!"

"Oh, so you saved my life by keeping me as prisoner in a hospital?" Adrenaline and anger began pumping through me. Being someone who knows how to use their anger and draw from it, I contemplated getting up. When I saw her throw her long dark hair over her shoulder and stick her nose high in the air, that was the last straw. I got up from the bed and began to tear the machines off of me. There was no way I was staying here with this Banshee as a doctor. I walked over to a window and opened it.

In a calmer, yet warning tone, she said, "You would have died without me."

In a low voice that I even surprised myself with I replied to her remark. "Maybe I wanted to." I jumped out the window and began flying towards Capsule Corporation. T_hat bitch! I can't believe that girl! Who does she think she is telling me what to do? And saving my life? Hah. Maybe she should save herself_.

I touched down at Capsule Corp and walked inside, asking where Trunks was.

"He left in the time machine," One of the scientists replied.

"Time machine?" _Okay, how long was I seriously out for_?

"Oh my gosh, Gohan!" I immediately recognized Bulma's voice as she ran to give me a hug. I hugged her back for a second before she told me to follow her into he room where we could talk privately.

Walking down the corridor, I began asking questions. "What is this about a time machine?"

"Gohan, we thought you were dead. You and I both know that I am capable of the technology to build one." We reached the door to the room and opened it. "Please sit down. You're going to want to sit for this." I sat down waiting for her to begin. She sat across from me, her hands folded in her lap, looking down at the floor.

"Bulma, I don't mean to change the subject but you have some clothes of mine here, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, Gohan." She ran over to a dresser and pulled an old gi that my father wore, "It might not fit you but you'll have to go without any underwear, unless you think you can fit Trunks's."

"That's fine. Thank you, Bulma." I removed the hospital gown and got dressed. Sitting back down, I noticed a small tear running down her cheek. In a gentle tone, I spoke. "Bulma, what happened?" I placed a hand on her folded ones, squeezing them lightly.

She ripped her hands away from mine before lunging forward and hugging me tightly. "Oh Gohan, I'm so glad you're okay! Everyone thought that you were dead."

"Okay, I get that, Bulma. Now, what happened?"

"Trunks and I figured that the best way to save the world was to keep Goku alive. You know that I was working on a vaccine for the heart virus that killed your father, if any of us got it, right? Well, I finally completed it. Within a few days, I was able to get the time machine together. I sent Trunks back in time to give it to your father. We both figured that if there was no way to save the world, then we can save the future for someone else."

I ran a hand through my spiky hair and sighed. "At least he's okay. How long was I gone?"

"About a month, Gohan."

"A whole month? Kami, how much has changed?"

"This isn't easy for me to say but..." There was a long pause before Bulma continued, "The androids have suspected that you're still alive. They've been terrorizing cities trying to find you. They're mad that they failed their mission in killing you. They've even gone as far as to... to..." Bulma began to choke on a few sobs.

"It's okay, Bulma. Tell me what happened," I said soothingly, watching her eyes dart from my dark eyes to the floor.

She swallowed hard before she continued, "They killed your mom and your grandfather. They came looking for you and you weren't in either of their homes. They're dead, Gohan! Everyone you have left is gone." She began crying.

I held Bulma in my arms for a few seconds, until reality kicked in. "I have to go, Bulma. I'm sorry." I got up abruptly and left Capsule Corp. I flew towards my mother's house.

As I approached, panic began to set in. _No, no, no_! The whole forest is gone. Everything was gone! There was a crater where the house used to be. I touched down and dropped to my knees. A silent tear escaped from my eye.

_If only I was stronger. This would have never happened. If I didn't care so much about beating the androids, I could have seen my mother a few times. Maybe I could have given her a hug every once in a while. Maybe I could have even cooked HER dinner for a change. I can't stand this feeling. This feeling of losing someone close to me, again! Again! All because I'm too weak. Well, no more. No more crying. I'm done with these stupid Androids. I have to train. I have to get stronger. _

With a new determination in me, I set off to the skies to train in my favorite spot. _Well, I better get started then._


End file.
